


S.O.S.

by NemiMontoya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Music, Reaction to 13x13 sort of, Sliiight hint of Sabriel, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: Someone's trying to get through to Sam.





	S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!

_Save me_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I can’t face this life alone_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_Save me_

_I’m naked and I’m far from home…_  

Sam stared at the very old school 80’s clock radio next to his motel room bed, which had just started playing on its own - even though Sam had noticed last night that it was clearly broken.

”Huh.”

His hunter’s instinct always on alert, Sam carefully searched the room, used the EMF and examined the clock radio itself, but could not find anything suspicious - besides the already mentioned fact that it wasn’t supposed to work. Shrugging, he turned it off.

Two minutes later, it turned on again.

_Rescue me_

_Oh, take me in your arms_

_Rescue me_

_I want your tender charm_

_’Cause I’m lonely_

_And I’m blue_

_I need you_

_And your love too_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Come on baby, and rescue me…_  

”Oooo…kay…”

Sam used the EMF again, just to be sure. No reading. He pulled the clock radio’s plug out of the socket. The thing went quiet for about five seconds, then started playing again. 

_So when you’re near me_

_Darling, can’t you hear me?_

_S.O.S!_

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_S.O.S!_

*static*

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment…_

*static*

_When you’re gone_

_How I can I even try to go on?_

Sam slammed his fist on the power button, breathing heavily.

”What the fuck…”

Again, the clock radio started playing.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

*static*

_It was the heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

*static*

_Save me from the nothing I’ve become…_

Sam picked up the clock radio and smashed it on the floor, breaking it into pieces. Still, the time display flickered, and the sound of static and music came from its shattered speaker: 

_Darling can’t you hear me?_

_S.O.S!_

*static*

_It was the heat of the moment_

*static*

_Save me_

_Save me_

*static*

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

*static*

_Come on baby, and rescue me_

*static*

_It was the heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

”Holy shit…” Sam whispered weakly, heart pounding.

”What the fuck is that… Sam, what the hell are you doing?”

Sam spun around to look at Dean, standing in the door holding takeout.

”Dean…” Sam laughed weakly. ”You’re not gonna believe this but…”

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

”…I think someone’s asking us for help.”

Dean frowned, looking from the pile of clock radio parts playing music, to Sam’s somewhat crazy looking smile.

”Uh-huh… and who might that be?”

_It was the heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment_

Sam laughed again.

”It’s Gabriel, Dean.” 

_Come on baby, and rescue me_

_Come on baby, and rescue me…_

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics used:  
> Save Me by Queen  
> Rescue Me by Fontella Bass  
> S.O.S. by ABBA  
> The Heat of the Moment by Asia  
> Bring Me to Life by Evanescence


End file.
